One Piece: Awoken
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In Impel Down, they held the most dangerous criminals in it. But there is a well-known pirate that was on the top level sleeping for the rest of everyone's life. That man is released by a pirate named Sabertooth X. Joseph. He's the captain of the Sabertooth Pirates. But the man that is released is Dragon R. Thomas. What will happen when Thomas is released?
1. The Awakening

Joseph dressed himself up as a marine and entered Impel Down and walked around looking for the top of the building to find the monster known as Dragon R. Thomas. A dragon that walks like a human. Just like Fishmen, but as a Dragonman. Thomas is 10 times the size of a human and Fishmen. He's like a giant.

Joseph roamed the place for hours and Magellan saw him and asked, "What are you looking for?"

Joseph answered, "Nothing sir. I'm just protecting this floor."

Magellan heard that and said, "I need you at the top floor. The guards up there need food. Can you bring it up there to them?"

Joseph answered, "Yessir. I never been off of this floor sir. Could you help me get there?"

Magellan answered, "Sure thing. Follow me. I'll take you to the stairs and you keep following the stairs."

Joseph said, "Thank you very much."

They walked to the stairs and Magellan said, "Here you go. Just follow the stairs."

Joseph said, "Thank you sir."

Magellan said, "No problem."

Joseph walked up the stairs and smiled and walked up every step and made it to the top and the guards said, "It's time to eat. Thank you."

Joseph said, "No problem."

He snapped his fingers and the camera stopped working and the guards said, "The camera on the top floor just went out."

Magellan asked, "How?"

Joseph put the food in front of them and said, "Eat your hearts out."

The guards said, "We definitely will."

They started eating and then felt weird and asked, "What did you put in the food?"

Joseph answered, "A poison. Now you get to die a peaceful death."

The guards heard that and said, "You bastard."

They collapsed as soon as they stood up and Joseph walked into the room and saw Thomas floating in there and said, "So this is the monster that everyone is talking about. Dragon R. Thomas. The killing machine."

Joseph looked around for a way to wake him up and found a huge red button that only Magellan could press and if the person was strong enough to throw something at it, the button will go in.

Joseph took out a ball that was made out of steel and said, "I'm going to wake up you up Thomas. So you could be free once again."

He aimed for the button and threw it at it as hard as he could and the ball flew directly at it and the ball hit it and the button went in and the sleeping barrier disappeared and Thomas landed on the floor and Joseph got undressed and Thomas asked, "Who dares to wake me up?"

Joseph answered, "Sabertooth X. Joseph sir. I came to free you from Impel Down."

Thomas said, "Free me, from Impel Down. OK Joseph. You get me out of here. I'll make you really happy."

Joseph heard that and said, "OK sir. Do you know if any of your crew are still alive?"

Thomas answered, "They're dead. They were all humans. They don't live too long."

Joseph said, "I know that. How long have you been in here?"

Thomas answered, "500 years. Sleeping in peace. Are you ready to escape? But first there's something I want to get that's inside this prison."

Joseph heard that and asked, "What do you want?"

Thomas answered, "Those guards out there were talking about a Devil Fruit that they're keeping here. I know exactly where it is. I just need you to dress up as a marine so we can steal it and I could eat it."

Joseph said, "Yessir."

Thomas said, "Thomas is good enough man. Get dressed already. We have a lot of work to do. This place is huge and we don't have a lot of time to get the Devil Fruit. I think that it was the Kopi-Kopi Fruit."

Joseph said, "Kopi-Kopi Fruit."

Thomas said, "In English, that means Copy-Copy Fruit. Well, we need to hurry man."

Joseph got dressed and walked to the door and opened it slightly and looked to make sure that it was clear for them to walk out of the room and no one was there and said, "All clear."

Thomas smiled and said, "Let's move out."

They started walking out of the room.


	2. The Journey Looking For the Devil Fruit

Magellan said, "Get some men up there to find out what happened here."

Hannyabal said, "Yessir. I got it."

Thomas heard that and said, "We need to get off of the stairs. Some guards will be coming up here soon. Why is the other reason why you're here man?"

Joseph answered, "To free some of my crewmates."

Thomas asked, "Do you know what level they are on?"

Joseph answered, "Level 4. Everyone is in Level 4."

Thomas said, "That's a start. What will you do? Go to the Devil Fruit first? Or go free your crewmates first? I'm willing to help out with both."

Joseph answered, "We'll save my friends first."

Thomas heard that and smiled and then said, "I like that idea. Let's do that. But how many of your men are locked up here?"

Joseph answered, "200 men. Do you think that we can do it without them noticing?"

Thomas shook his head and answered, "Nope. Not at all. We'll just attract them and we'll have to fight an army of marines. It'll be insane, but fun as hell."

Joseph said, "I hope that the marines don't find my ship."

Thomas asked, "Do you have any men on the ship?"

Joseph answered, "Yeah, 20 men that are stronger than the men in Level 4."

Thomas said, "Interesting. As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to my home Drago Island. To get a new pirate crew. And a new ship."

Joseph asked, "What happened to your last ship?"

Thomas answered, "It was blown to pieces and my crew and I sunk down into the water. Everyone swam up and the marines were there and they caught us. That's how we got here. How'd you know about me?"

Joseph answered, "Stories."

Thomas said, "Stories eh. That's good to know."

Joseph saw the guards and Thomas grabbed him and ran to the 6th floor and waited for them to pass and Joseph asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Thomas heard that and Guard Sona said, "I heard something over there."

Hannyabal said, "Check it out. The rest of us will check out the problem on the top floor."

Guard Sona said, "Yessir."

Guard Sona walked over to the left of the stairway and Hannyabal and the others walked up the stairs and Guard Sona looked around and Thomas covered Joseph's mouth and Guard Sona turned her head and saw the dragon/human hybrid and said, "He's been awoken. It can't be possible. Someone actually woke him up."

Thomas walked toward her and Guard Sona took out her swords and swung at him and the swords didn't even make a dent on him and Thomas said, "Interesting, she's trying to kill me."

Guard Sona took out her radio and asked, "Do you know what this is?"

Thomas asked, "What is that beautiful thing? I want 1."

Joseph said, "I'll get you 1 as soon as we complete this job."

Thomas said, "OK."

Guard Sona grinned and tried running past him and Thomas moved his body in front of the area that she wanted to go through and put her in a complete stop.

Guard Sona said, "Let me through."

Thomas said, "Can't do that."

Joseph heard that and asked, "Do you know what year it is Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. Not at all."

Guard Sona said, "This is the year 4304XX. You missed out on a lot."

Thomas smiled and swung at her and Guard Sona moved back and Thomas said, "Stop moving already. It'll be less painful if you stay still."

Guard Sona said, "I won't listen to you. You can't be trusted."

Joseph ran toward them and Joseph saw the attacks and jumped over them all and said, "Don't hit me bro."

Thomas heard that and said, "Stay out of my way then."

Guard Sona saw him running toward her and Joseph took out his sword and swung at her and Guard Sona continued and Thomas stared at the window and Joseph nodded and Thomas started running faster and Guard Sona said, "He's insane. He's going to crush me."

Joseph smiled and said, "No he won't."

They pushed her to the window and Thomas swung and the glass broke without him touching the window and Thomas grabbed Joseph and started running and Guard Sona yelled, "Wait you bastard. Don't just leave me here. I used to be a member of your crew Thomas."

Thomas heard that and Joseph said, "Don't listen to her Thomas."

Thomas asked, "What's your name?"

Guard Sona answered, "I'm Sona, First Division Leader. Your strongest member."

Thomas heard that and then had a memory of her and Thomas stared at the marine ships and yelled, "Everyone, we have marine ships coming for us. Kill them all when they get here."

Everyone yelled, "Yeah."

They let the marines get close to there ship and Thomas stared at them and walked into his cabin and said, "Kill them."

Sona said, "I got it sir."

Sona took her 2 swords out and yelled, "Everyone, kill the marines."

They took there weapons out and Captain Thompson said, "Kill the pirates."

They boarded each others ships and started a war called The Battle of Atomic Bay. It was called The Battle of Atomic Bay because the battle took place in Atomic Bay. Atomic Bay is 1 of the biggest bays in the world of One Piece. Thomas knew that it would be the perfect battleground to fight the marines because he knew the Atomic Bay before the marines were even born.

Thomas heard screaming and walked outside and stared at the 2 sides of his ship and saw that no one was on his ship except for the marines and Thomas saw them and the marines ran toward him and Sona appeared and her swords were out and she was bowing toward Thomas and said, "Chop Chop."

The marines fell and Thomas smiled and said, "Interesting. I could have handled them Sona."

Sona said, "I know that sir. But I like to show off a lot."

Thomas said, "You bastard. But I will promote you from 5th Division to 1st Division for showing your courage to protect your captain. If I were you, I would have done the same thing."

Sona said, "Thank you very much sir."

She jumped up and Thomas saw that and said, "You're too small Sona. What are you trying to do?"

Sona answered, "Bow down sir."

Thomas did and Sona went on her tippy toes and kissed him and Thomas saw that and shoved her back and asked, "Why would you do that? Do you know the consequences of kissing a hybrid being like me?"

Sona answered, "I turn immortal am I right."

Thomas grinned and said, "That's what you wanted all along."

Sona said, "So I could be with you till the end. Definitely."

Thomas saw a marine coming and kicked him away and Lieutenant Commander Ultear said, "Get on board. We're retreating."

Thomas heard that and yelled, "Everyone, get back on to the ship. You all proved that we won this war. It's called The Battle of Atomic Bay. I feel bad for you guys."

Captain Thompson asked, "What are you talking about?"

Thomas smiled and the ships took off as soon as all of the living men of Thomas's crew went on to Thomas's ship and Shark-san said, "This should be a fun thing to watch."

Timoteo said, "Of course it will. He choose this bay for a reason."

Dinosaur F. Helios said, "Yes he did. He owns this bay. He controls the waters around it."

As soon as the marines got where Thomas wanted them, Thomas snapped his fingers and then roared and the sea beasts appeared and the marines started screaming and yelled, "Fire. Kill them. We're going to die."

Everyone started attacking the sea beasts and Thomas stared at them and the ships were getting torn to shreds and Sona said, "There we go."

Thomas whistled and the sea beasts stopped and retreated and Captain Morsan said, "They're retreating. What's going on?"

Thomas snapped and lifted his hands up and water started shooting up out of nowhere and Commander Johnson said, "Impossible. It's headed toward us."

Thomas yelled, "You came to the wrong place marines. I own this bay."

Sona said, "We all own this bay."

She lifted her arms up and fire appeared around the water and Timoteo said, "OK Sona."

He put his arms up and rocks flew around the water along with the fire and Thomas smiled and said, "This is just the beginning."

Raven rose her arms and said, "I love you sir. I'll fight with you till death."

Electricity appeared around the water along with the fire and rocks and Thomas heard that and said, "OK Raven."

Helios put his arms up and ice appeared around the water along with the fire, rocks and electricity and Thomas yelled, "Push."

Everyone did and the water flew toward the marines and they screamed and the fire grew even bigger the farther it went and Sona smiled and Captain Thompson saw that and said, "We're doomed. The water and fire are getting bigger."

As soon as the attack hit them the ships and marines flew away and Thomas was bowing and Raven kissed him and Thomas opened his eyes wide and yelled, "Not you too."

Raven asked, "What's wrong? I wasn't the first 1."

Thomas answered, "Nope. Sona beat you to the punch. And she surpassed you in strength."

Raven heard that and said, "Congrats Sona. We get to have Thomas all to ourselves."

Thomas heard that and that was the end of his memory.

Thomas ran back and Joseph asked, "What are you doing? I thought that you said that your crew members were dead."

Thomas said, "I forgot that I made 2 of them immortal."

Sona said, "We need to free Raven sir. She's here on the sixth level."

Thomas said, "Shit."

Joseph said, "Let's save her sir."

Thomas said, "OK."

They started running to Raven's cell.


	3. Rescue the Crew Members

As soon as he got to Sona, he picked her up and then Joseph ran the other way and Sona asked, "What about the person that freed you?"

Thomas answered, "We'll meet up with him on the other side. Just tell me where I can find Raven."

Sona said, "Sure thing. It's the farthest cell down there."

Thomas heard that and then the marines appeared and saw that Thomas was released and said, "Magellan, we got a problem."

Magellan asked, "What's the bloody problem?"

The marines answered, "Dragon R. Thomas has been released from his cell."

Magellan heard that and yelled, "Who broke into Impel Down? Is it Monkey D. Luffy?"

They answered, "We don't know. But he seems to be holding one of our guards. The person isn't with him. Water is coming in from Level 6."

Magellan heard that and said, "Shit. We need to stop that water before it gets down here. Do something, build a damn wall if you have to."

They asked, "What about Thomas?"

Magellan answered, "Let me handle him. You guys aren't strong enough to beat him."

The marines said, "Yessir."

They started running away to block the water from getting to the bottom floors and Joseph said, "Damn this prison sure is big. Where the hell are they?"

The marines said, "That monster has been released after 500 years of slumber. What is this world coming to?"

Joseph asked, "What is going to happen to us? We can't save my men because of this water. They'll just end up dying."

The marines saw Joseph and Joseph flew passed them and said, "Neverending Wind."

The marines flew toward the other end of the wall and they screamed and Raven heard that and woke up and smiled and said, "Finally. Someone broke into Impel Down. Release me already."

Thomas heard that and Raven looked forward and saw the water coming and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Joseph appeared and Thomas smiled and asked, "Why'd you come here again?"

Joseph answered, "To locate the Kopi-Kopi no Mi. I've searched everywhere and it's not anywhere. This is the only place that I could possibly think that it could be."

Thomas said, "I see. You are after that. Well, Sona will take us to it if we have enough time."

Sona said, "We got plenty of time. I know exactly where it is."

Joseph smiled and said, "Thank you."

Thomas said, "And we'll free your men. I won't let any of them die here today."

Raven looked at them and said, "Sona, sir, and the man that helped him escape. Thank you."

Joseph heard that and turned his head and saw her and said, "My god. You are?"

Raven answered, "I'm Raven. Thomas' 2nd Division Leader. And you are?"

Joseph answered, "Sabertooth X. Joseph. It's nice to meet you."

Raven said, "Likewise."

Thomas swung at the cell and then the bars shattered and Thomas smiled and said, "Get on."

Raven and Joseph jumped on and Thomas said, "Level 4, right Joseph?"

Joseph answered, "Yep."

Thomas smiled and said, "Good enough. Let's do this."

Thomas started running away from the water again and Raven asked, "What's with all of the water?"

Thomas answered, "We're sinking Impel Down. We're going to make sure that no one else gets brought here so they could get executed."

Raven smiled and said, "Nice."

The marines of Level 5 ran behind the door and closed it and then saw Thomas coming down and yelled, "Faster."

Thomas said, "That door will not stop me."

The marines screeched and yelled, "Stay back you monster."

Joseph looked at them and Sona said, "I'm not really going to miss this place."

Raven asked, "Why are you dressed up as a guard?"

Sona answered, "I was waiting for someone to release you two. And the day has finally come for us to be together again."

Thomas smiled and said, "Yep."

They ran through the door and the marines flew down the stairs and screamed and the rest of the floors were closed off and Thomas was on Level 4 and said, "Here we go. I'm going to release your men now."

He put his arms out and destroyed the cells and yelled, "Follow us if you mostly want to live because your Captain Sabertooth X. Joseph has become insane enough to break in and free us all."

Everyone heard that and started cheering and Joseph heard them and said, "Thank you. I don't know how I could repay you for this."

Thomas said, "That's quite simple. We never meet again."

Joseph said, "That's a bit harsh, you know."

Thomas laughed and said, "Not at all."

The water started to appear and Thomas said, "It came faster than expected."

Thomas bent over and everyone jumped on him and then Joseph said, "There's one more. He's on Level 3."

Thomas said, "OK."

Sona said, "Then you guys head to the ship. Thomas, Raven, and I will get the Kopi-Kopi no Mi for you Joseph."

Joseph heard that and said, "Thank you very much. This means a lot to me."

Thomas said, "I bet that it does."

He ran through the doors and then everyone held on to him tightly so they wouldn't fall off and Thomas headbutted the doors and ran down there and said, "Tell me when to stop Joe."

Joseph said, "OK."

They continued running and then the marines that were stuck there stared at the prisoners, didn't even know that everyone evacuated said, "It seems a little quiet, don't you think?"

The pirates said, "That's because the pirates are taking over. We will soon be released and we won't regret a thing. So die pussies."

The marines heard that and said, "Shut up. You are no match for us."

The ground started shaking and the marines felt that and then Thomas turned right and saw the marines and then Joseph said, "Stop."

He did and Thomas turned his head and pointed and Joseph said, "To the left one."

Thomas said, "I see."

He poked a hole through the bars and then moved it around and grabbed him and put him on his back and said, "Hold on now."

Thomas looked behind him and saw that the water was coming and Thomas ran toward the marines and then ran down to the exit and Sona asked, "Where are we going?"

Thomas answered, "The exit. We're dropping them off first. Then we'll get the Kopi-Kopi no Mi."

Sona said, "Oh, ok."

Thomas said, "It would be safer if we get them out before Magellan finds us. And as soon as we get out, you set out to sea and make sure you come back in 30 minutes minutes."

Sona said, "It'll only take us 10 minutes to get there and 10 minutes back. And about 5 minutes to search for it."

Thomas said, "Be back in 30 minutes."

They said, "Yessir."

They appeared outside of Impel Down and he went down and everyone got off of him and they entered the ship and sailed away and Magellan said, "I won't let you 3 get away."

Thomas said, "Well, we aren't leaving."

Magellan heard that and Thomas turned around and Sona and Raven were standing on his shoulder and Thomas said, "You should be the one leaving because you ate one of the Devil Fruits, right."

Magellan heard that and looked at the water and it was rising and Magellan grinned and started to run, but Thomas swung at him and punched him in the face and said, "I ain't gonna let you leave."

Magellan grinned and said, "You bastard."

Hannyabal appeared and Sona jumped down and said, "We'll be leaving as soon as we watch all of the prisoners suffer. Along with the guards and staff."

Hannyabal said, "You can't be serious."

Raven jumped down and the Chief Guard Sadi appeared and said, "It seems that I'll get some action too."


End file.
